User talk:Mick13
I welcomed my self. Welcome Hi. Welcome to my talk page. I'm Back! I'm back form Disneyland!(I bet you didn't even know I went there!) It was fun, I had a good time. oh * huh...did you really go there? The one in California? Airblade86 (Talk) 21:43, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Yes. ok...hey can i ask you something? Airblade86 (Talk) 21:47, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Sure! What is it? :* Can you help me pick an image for my future card Ultimate Dragon - Cyclone Dragon and an image for my Ultimate Dragon - Wind Dragon out of the two images below? * Dragon Image #1 * Dragon Image #2 THANKs!!! Airblade86 (Talk) 21:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hm....I don't know. well basically Wind Dragon is less powerful and Cyclone is more powerful so can you tell me which one you would like for which? Airblade86 (Talk) 21:58, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Then Wind Dragon should be #2 & Cyclone Dragon should be #1 :* Thanks and if you have anything questions or you want to say something to me ask on my talk page! Airblade86 (Talk) 22:03, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::* Actually i do like it and what does BTW mean...? I forgot... Airblade86 (Talk) 20:17, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::* Now i remember! hey do you like my signature? Airblade86 (Talk) 23:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::* just wondering...what kinds of cards do you create? Airblade86 (Talk) 23:36, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* NO i meant like what kind? (e.g. Dragon cards, Warriors, Spellcasters, etc.) Airblade86 (Talk) 23:39, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* Cool...i do too. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:42, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::* 1st:Sign your posts please. 2nd: Your cards are awesome! They'd be cool if they're real. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:47, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::* It's alright. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:51, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::* Not my God Dragon as it can get INFINITE ATK which probably makes it Illegal in the real game. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:13, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::* Yes...they're much like an evolved versions of Geminis. The image...I can't see it...Upload it. Airblade86 (Talk) 21:50, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :* Thanks. Airblade86 (Talk) ::* Hey i was wondering...why do you have Mick13 as an Username but prefer GamerX as your name. Airblade86 (Talk) 23:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::* Well why didn't you do something like GamerX1 or The GamerX? Airblade86 (Talk) 17:49, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Whatever suits you ok? Both look fine. Airblade86 (Talk) 20:06, 28 September 2008 (UTC) U can only have 1 sig. Airblade86 (Talk) 20:17, 28 September 2008 (UTC) k. Airblade86 (Talk) 20:28, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ummmmmmmmmmmmmm... can you please make a dry bowser alternative card #REDIRECT ₥Catface 16:37, 15 October 2008 (UTC) In case you where wondering. I havn't bean on lately because I've bean on "Fantendo" a lot lately, but I still wiil be pretty active on here. :Hey haven't seen you in a while...how have you been? 23:14, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well I see you still have that tricky sig of yours. :) Re: dry bowser sorry it took me so long to reply but its cool Catface 17:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) dry bowser sorry it took so long to reply but dry boser is great CardTable how do you use the Alternate Name part? just wondering. -XD Master 23:13, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Question Time! Hey Mick, can I ask you a question? Is it okay if I make some Sonic related cards, because I know you've already made some.--CyberGirlFan 19:28, 22 July 2009 (UTC)